Communities
Communities are a feature that was released to Mineplex on December 23rd, 2016. Communities are like a permanent party/group and can be created by anyone who is Eternal or above by using the command /com create . Communities have many features such as its own global chat system and the ability to create an MCS server (an MPS for a community). Players are only able to create one community, but they can join as many as they like. Roles Commands The GUI Settings The Feather (Top Left Centre) is your option to select your communities' favorite game. In this case, it is Skywars. The item will look different depending on what game you have chosen. Usually, it will be the same item as in the /stats. For example, if the set game is Bridges, the icon will be an Iron Pickaxe The Door represents your communities' Privacy Setting. There are 3 different settings, Closed, Open to Join, and Accepting Join Requests. If your community is closed then all users will have to manually be invited to the community in order to join. Open to Join means anyone can just join it whenever they like and Accepting Join Requests means you'll have to manually accept people who want to join. The Book and Quill toggles whether you can see the community chat or not - this can be used by anyone in the community. The Paper changes the delay on how quickly people can send messages through the community chat. The values that can be applied are 1, 3 & 5 seconds. The coloured wool represents the colour formatting of your communities' chat. The wool blocks change the color of parts of the community chat in this order: ' '. You can change the colour of each of these variables within the chat. Members Page The member's page allows you to change user roles & kick members from the community. To change a user role you can either them to promote to Co-Leader or to promote them to Leader. will demote a Co-Leader back to Member and will kick the user from the community. The Paper allows you to view pending join requests if your privacy setting is set to Accepting Join Requests. Communities Page The Communities Page shows you what communities you're in, which ones are open to join and which ones you've been invited to. The Emerald will show you your current communities that you are in The Compass will show you which communities are open to join/accepting join requests. The Paper will show you which communities you've currently been invited to. The arrows allow you to browse through pages. Mineplex Community Server (MCS) An MCS can be created by a Co-Leader or the Leader of a community via doing /com mcs Anyone within the community can then do /server COM--1 to join the MCS. The set game of the MCS will automatically default to your communities favourite game. An MCS server functions exactly the same as an MPS server, however, there can only be a max player count of 20 and only members of your community can join it. Co-Leaders of a community are automatically given Co-Host which cannot be removed unless their Co-Leader role is removed. Community Gem Bank The community gem bank is a way to compile your communities extra and donated gems towards unlockable themes and perks. Players can donate by typing /com deposit or /com name and clicking on the golden block. Once there are enough funds in the bank, it is possible to purchase community perks by clicking on the nether star in the /com menu. The perks include: * New Hub themes * Free play (unlock all kits for games - 500000 gems) * More MCS player spots (15000 gems to increase to 80) Community hub themes There are now several community themes that can be unlocked with gems. They are: * Medieval (default theme) * Wild West (50000 gems) * Candy Land (100000 gems) History March 1st, 2019 - Group Up with Me Update * * * * * * * * * December 23rd, 2016 * Category:Commands Category:Game Commands Category:Mineplex Mechanics Category:Servers